Memories Never Die
by Alazara
Summary: Memories never fade. They will always be there and one thing I have learned from my life is that they will never leave you. No matter how many times you try to rewrite them or try to prevent them from happening.


**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, how sad. Well actually if I add anything that isn't from the series then that's mine but everything that's in the series isn't mine.**

_**Memories Never Die**_

"_Vegeta you know you worry way too much." Came the soft silky voice of a young girl. A girl that I knew very well since she was my twin sister. Looking at her I took in how much we we're different, yes we did look alike but we we're so different. It always amazed me how someone like her was my sister. "One of us has to since you're heads always in the clouds." I said back as I turned back towards the red lake to watch the wild cat cubs chase the big yellow birds._

_ I could hear my twin laughing softly at my answer as she always did, like she knew something I didn't. "We are only children Vegeta. Act like it sometime and forget that you are the prince and I'm the princess. Forget it all and breathe." She said as she stretch out on the ground beside me. I didn't answer her, I knew many things that Rayven didn't and I didn't want her to know. Like how father was trading me to Freeza for the safety of this planet._

_ I didn't want her to know. I loved my sister Innocence, I loved her and I never wanted her to be hurt but I knew she will be crushed when I leave for I am her older brother. Sighing I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and saw her lightly dozing in the long grass, just surrounding to the world around her like nothing could hurt her. Sometimes I wondered if anything ever could…_

_A few Years Later_

_ "Vegeta killing yourself will not get you anywhere. There is a difference between training and killing yourself without actually trying." Came the strong voice of the older version of my Rayven from behind me. Sighing I let my arms fall my too side as I turned to look at her. Her long raven hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her dark violet eyes were staring me down, daring me to defy her._

_ So much had changed and at times I find myself asking where did all the time go? We we're seven when Freeza came and took me away and all the while kidnapping Rayven before destroying our home. There was a relief and terror when we saw the other that day because we both knew what was in store for us but actually we had no idea what was in store for us at that time._

_ These past couple of years has been hell and you could see on both of our faces the wars we have fought and how a part of our ten year old selves is no longer there. "I'll be fine." I answered gruffly as I began to get ready to start again, I needed to get stronger. "No. You are going to stop and you are going to shower and you are going to eat and you will do it now Vegeta." Rayven growled as she walked over to me and grabbed my wrist._

_ Turning to meet her eyes, we both glared the other one down. We glared and waited for one to give in and turn away but neither of us we're good losers and so we just continued to glare. We stood there for what seemed to be hours when I finally gave in knowing I wasn't going to win this one no matter how hard I tried, she would not give up._

_ "Fine but only for a little while Rayven, I got a long way to go."_

_Five years later_

_ Standing in front of Freeza had never been a fun thing to do. It always sent a chill up my back and made me want to crawl up in a small ball and hide in the shadows where the big bad monster couldn't find me but I couldn't hide. I've never been able to hide from this monster and as I stand here with my fifteen year old sister I felt like the pit of my stomach was filled with lead. "Well my two favorite monkeys, it seems we have a problem. Do you know what that problem is? No well then I'll tell you. It's the fact there is a female alive! One female and three males! That is not good! Do you know why? Because you can breed!" Freeza screamed as his tail lashed around violently behind him._

_ I felt my heart freeze in my chest as I realized what he meant. He was going to kill Rayven. There was no ifs an or buts about it. Glancing towards Rayven, I couldn't see any emotion in her face as she stared Freeza with no fear. Freeza smiled evilly at Rayven when he disappeared and suddenly I felt something slam into my side as a curse rang out threw the air. Slamming into the ground, I quickly gathered myself to look up and see Rayven dodging Freeza's attacks. _

_ Growling I quickly got to my feet only to be pulled back into the arms of Zarbon, "Sit still little prince." He growled as I struggled to get away as I watched as Rayven fly across the room and Freeza's tail cut through her chest. "Rayven!"_

_Twenty-five Years Later_

_ I gasped for air from my battered lungs as I watched the pink blob known as Buu dance around like this was a party. Wincing as I stood straight and felt out for where Piccolo was. He was almost far enough away, 'Good. Trunks will be safe. I didn't fail this time.' I thought as I remembered through the years of all the pain and failures I have endured._

_ First not being able to protect Rayven from Freeza then coming to Earth and being defeated here. So much after that but there were some things I was proud of. Like my mate and our cub. I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect._

_ Looking at Buu and I couldn't help but smirk. This bastard was going down. Taking a deep breath before I began my ultimate attack on this bastard…_

"What are you thinking about?" came a soft silky voice from above me. Looking up I looked up into those violet eyes of my dear sister. I let a smile crawl onto my face as Rayven smiled back and sat beside me. "I'm doing what you used to tell me to do all the time." I answered as Rayven joined me in my sky gazing. "Well better later then never right?" she said jokingly as we enjoyed the peace of the valley we were in.

"Its amazing how much this place reminds me of home yet it is not even close to home." Rayven whispered as the tall grass around us swayed in the wind as the late October sun began to set. "It's not home per say but it does make a good second home." I whispered as I remembered how Planet Vegeta looked before it was blown up. "Ya, your rights besides we can always go home since memories never die."

_Well that's my little one shot for Dbz. I've been a little dry lately on creativity but hopefully things will begin to flow again. So like always Review and Enjoy and check out my other stories_


End file.
